


All About Us

by ayuwazamisaki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol might have a praise kink, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I have a kink for praising Chanyeol, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-OT3, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, So does Yifan, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuwazamisaki/pseuds/ayuwazamisaki
Summary: He was pretty sure that even if Baekhyun didn’t show it, he was worried about Chanyeol too. The constant texts with 'did you talk to Yeol? Is he sick? Why isn’t he answering the phone?' proved it. The latest one read 'why don’t you go ahead and talk to him until I get back?'.So he does.





	All About Us

 

“Hey did you see Chanyeol anywhere?”

The people at the couch looked up. Sehun shook his head as he stuffed popcorn into his mouth while Jongin said, “Nope,” and Luhan answered, “Maybe he’s at his room…I didn’t see him after coming back to the dorm.”

He gave them a nod of thanks and headed down the corridor to Chanyeol’s room. Or rather, Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s room. The other was still practicing a ballad with Kyungsoo and Jongdae, he would be back later tonight. 

He was pretty sure that even if Baekhyun didn’t show it, he was worried about Chanyeol too. The constant texts with  _ did you talk to Yeol? Is he sick? Why isn’t he answering the phone? _ proved it. The latest one read  _ why don’t you go ahead and talk to him until I get back?  _

And why hadn’t he gone and done that until now? Yifan suppressed a shudder when he recalled how Chanyeol had brushed him off for Sehun that morning, his face blank. Then he had spent time with Minseok ignoring Baekhyun and it took Yifan a while to realize that Chanyeol was avoiding the two people who could read him like a book. Which meant something was wrong. Chanyeol wasn’t alright no matter how many times he smiled and laughed crazily. Yifan was scared to be rejected again but it was eating him up in worry that he  _ had _ to check on Chanyeol. Besides Baekhyun wanted to know too.

He hesitated in front of their door, wondering whether Chanyeol wouldn’t want to talk to him. He huffed. If Chanyeol decided to throw him out, so be it. 

“Chanyeol?” his voice sounded intrusive in the dark room where Chanyeol had isolated himself and he squinted to locate a large lump on the boy’s bed.

Yifan sighed. “Chanyeol,” he said, softer and entered the room, closing the door halfway so that the light from the corridor would spill in. His body casted a rather tall shadow which merged with the darkness in the room as he moved away from the door and towards the bed. He knew that the other was awake because he had seen the lump flinch when Yifan had said his name. 

“Chanyeol-ah,” he murmured, causing Chanyeol to shift under the sheets. He drew closer to the bed and hesitated again before reaching out and pulling the sheet away. 

There was a sudden sound of protest and Chanyeol raised himself to grab his bedsheet back but Yifan had moved it away from arm’s length. He stared down at a teary Chanyeol, face pale and eyes rimmed red, light reflecting off wet tracks down his cheeks. His teeth worried his bottom lip as he caught Yifan’s eyes and then looked away, almost guilty. 

Yifan immediately dropped onto the bed and crawled closer to the person ignoring him and sniffling slightly every minute. 

“Chanyeol.”

“Go away.”  _ Sniff. _ “I’m okay.”

“Chanyeol please,” he said, reaching out to touch the other’s shoulder, not sure whether it would be shrugged off. Yifan was desperate, not knowing the reason on why the boy was upset, why he had cooped himself in the dark, it wasn't like Chanyeol. His fingers gripped the muscle of his bicep lightly and Chanyeol unconsciously leant into his touch. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, pulling the boy towards himself gently. Chanyeol resisted at first, but Yifan was even more stubborn and finally Chanyeol complied, sitting up on bed so that he was facing Yifan. He held his eyes for a few seconds and dropped his gaze down to the bed again. 

“Nothing,” he mumbled, voice husky from crying.

“Don’t lie,” Yifan said, his voice coming out sharp. Chanyeol flinched and tried to move away but Yifan didn’t loosen his grip, causing the boy to wriggle uncomfortably.

“Why are you crying?” It was pointless asking him whether he was alright because it was perfectly obvious he  _ wasn't _ .

“I'm not- I'm not crying,” came the lie. Yifan frowned. 

“Did Jongin say something to you?”

“No.”

“Was it Jongdae?”

“No!”

“Then?”

“It’s nothing. I’m just being…silly.” A frown marred the perfect face and Yifan raised a thumb to rub at the crease. 

“Silly?” he prompted, his thumb shifting down to wipe away the tears collected at the corners of his eyes. He watched the way Chanyeol’s eyelids fall close at his soothing touch and was gripped with a sudden desire to protect this ball of sunshine with all his strength. 

The tightening of Chanyeol’s lips gave away that he was going to confess (Chanyeol could never say no to Yifan anyway) and Yifan dropped his hand to curl it around the other’s wrist. 

“Tell me.”

“Hyung,” the younger started and took in a shaky breath, “Am I really bad at- at dancing?” A light blush stained his cheeks as he averted his eyes yet again. The action oddly gave out an air of vulnerability and vulnerability had never been a part of Chanyeol…or rather a visible part of Chanyeol. 

Yifan blinked. “Why do you ask?” he asked carefully. 

“I saw...on the Internet-” Chanyeol broke off when Yifan’s hands tightened around his wrist. Realising his loss of control, Yifan took in a shaky breath and murmured, “Go on,” loosening his grip to hold Chanyeol’s hand. His thumb immediately started to rub circles on the inside of the other's wrist in an attempt to comfort him. 

“I just saw an article from some site,” Chanyeol said, words rushing past his mouth in his distress. “It's not a big deal hyung, I don't know why I feel upset, I'm an idol and I should expect negative comments are a part of it right? I swear I'm okay I just-”

Yifan’s heart was hurting. He wanted to hunt down whoever wrote this article and rip them in pieces. Preferably leave some for Baekhyun too. 

Chanyeol looked like he was about to start crying again and he was trying to pull away and Yifan cannot allow that.

“Shh baby,” he said, sliding his hands up the boy's arms and gathering him close. He angled his head up so Chanyeol can hide his face, heated from all the crying he did, in his throat. His hands were now moving up and down Chanyeol’s back in slow strokes.

“You know what I think?” Yifan started when he felt hot tears wetting the skin of his neck. “I think that you are amazing and that you've come this far with your talent alone and Chanyeol, you shouldn't let anything anyone has to say about you ever doubt that.”

Chanyeol gave out a stuttering breath at his words and he burrowed further into Yifan’s body. His actions weren't doing any good to Yifan’s heart though. But he continued. Chanyeol needed to hear, needed someone to tell him how  _ good _ he was, that he wasn't useless, not one bit not at all-

“You are talented in so many ways that other people can never dream of being, you are kind hearted and you do what you do with your heart. Being with you, working with you, I feel that. Your fans  _ know _ that.” His hand moved up the boy's neck and into his hair, petting him slowly. The crying had stopped and Chanyeol was now nosing along his collar bone, probably feeling shy. 

“Besides I know how hard you practice the choreography and that is enough. You're doing your best and fuck, I'm  _ proud _ of you Chanyeol, and so is everyone else. No one is perfect and you shouldn't ask that from yourself either. Don't give a shit on what haters have to say alright?” He nudged the boy with his shoulder in an attempt to see his face and Chanyeol took the cue to meet his eyes in the dim light. 

“Yes hyung,” he said, voice hoarse but with a small smile. Yifan couldn't help but grin back.

“Good,” he patted his back and asked, “did you have dinner?” 

Chanyeol shook his head. “Don't feel like eating.”

“You sure?” Yifan said, frowning, “I can get you some tea if you want.” 

Chanyeol shook his head again. “ Maybe later. Right now I want to...” and he cuddled himself back into the curve of Yifan’s body and Yifan could swear he melted right then and there. 

“Okay,” he said. “Okay. Anything you want. Shall we lie down then?”

Chanyeol nodded, his hair brushing Yifan’s chin with the movement. Smiling, Yifan stretched down on the bed pulling Chanyeol along with him so that they were almost hugging front to front with Chanyeol’s face tucked under his chin. He tangled their long legs together, feet sticking out from the bed and pulled the comforter up over them. His arms surrounded the boy, one around his waist, other in his hair. He was only stroking Chanyeol’s hair for a few minutes to see Chanyeol had fallen asleep, exhausted after his breakdown.

Yifan yawned, tired from today's rigorous practice. His arms would surely go numb in this position but he didn't care and anyway they'll stay like for the moment because he needed to make Chanyeol his tea in a few minutes and he was so glad the boy was feeling better. He should probably text Baekhyun to let him know...

~

Baekhyun got back to their dorm a few minutes past midnight and was greeted to the sight of Yifan and Chanyeol sleeping rather uncomfortably in the latter's single bed, snoring lightly into each other faces. He switched on a lamp in order to not disturb them and also to check on Chanyeol. He had dried tear tracks on his face, his face was blotchy and wetness lingered in his lashed but his face was untroubled and his hands were clutching Yifan’s shirt. 

Ah, so he seems alright now. He was glad. He knew he could count on Yifan.

Yifan looked intense even in his sleep, eyebrows drawn down but his hands were cradling Chanyeol’s head and hip gently, feet stuck under Chanyeol’s. Baekhyun wondered whether they fell asleep in that position or whether they had moved in their sleep. Grinning, he took a silent photo of the rather cute scene, for you know blackmail purposes or maybe lockscreen purposes even, he wasn't that sure.

Then he noticed Yifan’s phone unlocked and lying next to his hand behind Chanyeol’s head and he peeked closer to see it was a nonsense text with his name as the recipient. Warmth coursed through him in response and he cancelled the text with a smile before placing it on the bedside table. 

Looking back at Chanyeol’s face, he had to stop the urge to kiss that ridiculous (cute) face until the idiot was smiling again but that was for later. Right now, he had to shower and get ready for bed. 

Everything else can wait for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss krisyeol dammit


End file.
